


Worrywart

by Jansen_or_Bituin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst (cameo), F/F, F/M, Fluff, I accept requests, It's kinda rushed, Pearl x Reader, sorree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jansen_or_Bituin/pseuds/Jansen_or_Bituin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl finds a cut on your hand. Cross-posted from my tumblr blog, beachcityimagines, where you can request something similar!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worrywart

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first written work in a long while, so constructive feedback is very much appreciated! And an extra note, this was very rushed, so bear with me.

"Hey Pearl!”

At the mention of her name, the lovely gem standing a few feet away sharply turns around. She smiles as she sees you, a light shade of blue slightly tinting her face.

“Y/N!” She exclaims, approaching you excitedly. “If I’d only known you’d come–”

“Nah, it’s fine,” you say, dismissing the issue with your hand. You smile back at her, a bit sheepish. “I’m sorry I just dropped in, but I’m really bored at home. How are–”

“Wait,” Pearl interrupts, eyeing your hand. “What happened to your hand?” she asked, voice suddenly becoming a bit frantic.

“Where?”

She grabs your hand, her eyes filled with concern. You blush lightly. Hers feels so soft and gentle against your skin. She flips your palm, and you both see a cut above your wrist. Now that she’s holding it up and the wind is blowing against the wound, you can feel it slightly. It’s not that deep–it’s not even bleeding, you think–but Pearl still looks worried.

“What happened?”

“I…actually don’t know where I got it.” You answer, scratching the back of your head with your other hand. “I haven’t even noticed it until you pointed it out.” You give out a forced chuckle.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not really.”

She lets go of your hand carefully, and shifting her eyes to yours, she says, “Well, we should go to the temple. Now. I can’t risk you getting infected.”

You two make your way to the temple quickly. It’s an awkward silence as you walk. Pearl makes you sit on the couch while she grabs something from the nearby cabinet.

“You should really be more careful,” she says, getting the first aid kit and sitting next to you. “Thankfully it’s not that deep…” She mutters as she applies some disinfectant to it using a swab of cotton. Finally, she applies a little band-aid. “There. And here’s an extra one in case you’ll need to change it–”

“I’m fine, really.” You say, trying to ease her worries. You smile at her. “But thank you. You really do care about me.” You say jokingly.

“Of course I do!” She says with a blush more visible.

“Hey, why don’t you two lovebirds just get a room or something?” You hear Amethyst say from the kitchen. Pearl’s blush deepens even more.

You take a look at your hand. The band-aid has a cute striped pattern, but what got you is a drawing of Pearl’s face in the center. “Hey, Pearl?”

“Yes?” She says (a little too quickly), trying to recompose herself.

“Where’d you get this?” You ask, holding up your hand.

“Oh, the band-aid? Greg made them for me!” She answers. “It’s something I thought of to motivate Steven whenever he gets hurt. He never got to use it when he got his healing spit back…”

Taking one last look at the band-aid, you smile at the thought of “her” always being with you…at least, for the rest of the day.

But that’s enough, since you know the real one will always stay with you, forever.

 

~Peri

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, hope you like it! Feel free to request stuff on my tumblr blog or in the comments below vvv I'd be super happy to do it.


End file.
